When Life Meant Nothing
by Ms. Becca cullen
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella tries to live a normal life but one boy won't let that happen. He abuses her until Edward comes back and gives that boy what he deserves!


When Life Meant Nothing 

Chapter 1(Bella's POV) 

Here is another pathetic attempt to live a normal life since _he_ left 2 months ago. I take my seat for band class and slowly put together my clarinet and dreaded for this class to be over with so I can go home and go to sleep and dream what my would life would be if _he _would've stayed with me. Anyway while we was practicing for Concert Festival I kept glancing over at Mike and saw that he was continually staring at me with that disgusting grin on his mouth. It made me very uncomfortable so I quickly put my full attention on the conductor and tiring not to look at him because I was afraid that he would still have that disgusting look of his face.

At the end of class as I packed up quickly so I wouldn't have to face Mike, but of course nothing goes my way and right in front of me was none other than Mike Newton with that same seductive and disgusting grin on his face. I tried to run away but he stopped me right in my tracks with his huge hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off as quickly as possible and asked him "What do you want Mike?" with as much acid in my voice as possible to try to make him go away but he eagerly said back "Um… I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me." Confusingly I asked him "If you were giving me those disgusting looks at me during class then why you so nervous to ask me out?" He said, "Well I'm not a good talker." That didn't surprise me at all! I said, "Well anybody can see that dumbass!" He suddenly started glaring at me and said "So you want to or not?" It didn't take me long to decide that choice so I said "No but I bet Jessica would!" He stalked off and he mumbled what sounded like "Fuck you Bella" as he continued to stalk out of the classroom. That didn't bother me one bit because he was not my type anyway, my type ran away 2 months and will never come back. I quickly tried to think about something else before I started crying. I continued to walk home since my truck broke down a couple of weeks ago. I got home, threw down my stuff down by the door, and went in the kitchen to look for something to cook for dinner because my dad was the worst cook ever and he still wasn't home from the station. I pulled out the hamburger meat from the freezer and decided to make hamburgers since that was Charlie's favorite food. When I got done cooking I went upstairs to my room to do my English homework which was easy, after I did that I plopped down my bed and listen some music until Charlie came home. I suddenly woke up to the front door open and realized that it was 5:00 and Charlie came home so I quickly got up and went downstairs and saw Charlie in the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Hey dad" I said to catch his attention. "Hey Bells I was just looking for some food, hey did you already cook dinner?" "Yea I cooked hamburgers, they're in the fridge, and you just need to reheat them." "Thanks, Bells." "Your welcome, I'm going to go back to my room ok." " Ok" So I went to my room and tried to call Edward in a sad attempt to talk to him but of course no answer so I threw my phone down and started balling with tears because I just want to hear his velvet voice. I soon fell asleep when I finished crying and had the most realistic dream where me and Edward were sitting in our meadow and we were laughing and having a good time, then he said " My love I want you to know that I will never leave you and that I love you with all my heart and soul." Then he lean down to softly kiss me and my heart went into overdrive and with all my force I kissed him and then told him "I love you too Edward and thank you for not leaving me." Of course my love." Suddenly my annoying alarm clock rudely awaked me. That was the best dream ever. If only it were true. Therefore, I slowly got out of bed and did my usual morning routine. When I got finished, I went to school.

Chapter 2(Bella's POV)

The day flew by easily until I made it to band class, the class I dread the most because of the stupid Mike Newton! So far, the class went by easily until the end of class, I was walking out to go home when all of a sudden Mike came behind me, grabbed me, and carried me to his truck and then he tied me up. I didn't know where we were going or why he was doing but all I know is that I need to call for help but I can't. When we stopped, he opened my door and was forcefully dragged into what looked like his house. I knew this couldn't be good. When we went inside he dragged to his room and he slammed the door. I was so fucking scared of what he was going to do next and wished that Edward would come and save me but of course, that wasn't going to happen because he doesn't love me anymore so I'm screwed. When Mike untied me I tried to run to the door but as clumsy as I was I fell and was dragged back to his bed and then unexpectedly he punched me right in my jaw which let me tell you it was like being hit by a 18-wheeler at 70mph with as much force as he had. Then he yelled" YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS FUCKING ROOM UNTIL YOU GO TO THE FUCKING PROM WITH ME UNDERSTAND." What? That was never going to happen because the only person that would go to the prom with is of course Edward. So I said "Hell no Mike I told you once, why can't you listen?" That really made him mad and then he processed to punched me repeatedly in my stomach until I almost threw up my lunch which didn't taste that good going down so probably wouldn't taste good coming back up. Then he yelled "WHY NOT?" So I said, "Because the only person I would go with is my boyfriend." Apparently, he wasn't aware of the months that Edward was with me and holding and touching me. Confusingly but still yelling he asked "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" "Edward Cullen". "THAT FUCKING WERID DUDE?" That made me so mad that I tried but not successfully kicked him in the stomach and screamed at him "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HIM THAT BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM." Then he started laughing. What? Why was he laughing? Then he said well almost cooing "Ooh did make little Bella mad, I'm sorry. By the way where is he?" That hit me hard, I couldn't tell him that he left me but I'm not a good liar so I said, "He left me 2 months ago." He then processed to laugh right in my face and say "Oh so let me get this straight, he didn't love you anymore so he left and now you do not have a boyfriend, am I right?" He really pushed me that time! Therefore, I yelled "HE DIDN'T SAY THAT HE DIDN'T LOVE ME, HE SAID THAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ME ANYMORE!" He said "Oh my bad, so has he called any or visited any?" "No." "This is just my opinion but I would say that he doesn't love you anymore because he doesn't make sure you're safe, that would seem like to be a pretty good reason to leave." That jackass! I was so furious that I got up and with all my force I punched him square in his jaw which didn't even phase him but I managed to break middle and ring finger, which by the way was killing me! Therefore, I screamed out in pain, which was shortened by a slap that hit me in the cheek very hard. He yelled at me "SHUT THE HELL UP GIRL! LOOK HERE MY PARENTS WILL BE HOME ANY MINUTE AND YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE AND YOU WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING WHILE I'M GONE AND IF YOU GET AWAY AND TELL PEOPLE WHAT I DID THEN YOU WILL DIE, GOT IT?." So I wouldn't get hurt anymore, I said "Ok sure I got nothing to live for anyway" "Good" With that he slammed the door and that was it. As soon as he left, I quickly looked for a way out. I was thankful that I found a window but there was one problem. I was clumsy! Therefore, I looked around for the rope he had me in and tied it to the gutter right beside and threw it out the window and very carefully climbed out the window, which hurt, from the beating he gave me. As I climb down the window I was looking to see if there was a window that Mike could see me from which there wasn't so I quickly and quietly climb off the house and ran to the hospital so they fix my hand I'm sure he broke some other parts of me. When I got there, I ran inside and checked in and waited for them to call me back. I was wondering what Mike would do when he saw me gone. I wonder if he would try to look for me or if he would wait for me to show up at my house. I wonder if my dad has got curious as to where I've been. They called me back and I told the doctor that it felt like my hand was broken and that it feels like some ribs were broken so he took me to take some x-rays. When he got finished he sent me back to the room so he could exam them. When he got back, he said that my hand was broken in four places and three ribs were broken. He also said that he wants me to stay here while I heal so the recovery process would be quicker. I agreed but I told him to tell my dad I was here so he wouldn't get suspicious. He told me that they would and he took me to fit me into a cast for my hand. When I finally got to the room, I got in the bed and fell fast asleep because I had I long day. I was waked to a knock at the door. When _he_ came in, I passed out.

Chapter 3(Bella's POV)

I couldn't believe that Edward with all his prefect glory was standing at the door. This was a miracle. He rushed to my side and gently stroked my cheek, which really hurt. "Oh my love, I'm so sorry for leaving you, I thought that I leaving you would keep you from getting but apparently it didn't." "Ya guess it didn't." I laughed but of course, my body wouldn't let me because when I did my stomach started hurting and I yelp. Edward quickly calmed me down and said "My love please tell me who did this to you I NEED to know so I can kill them personally." I remember what he said to me and my voice being very shaky I said, "I can't because if I do then he will kill me, he said so." "Oh god please Bella tell me so I can stop your hurting." "Ok it was Mike Newton, he did this because I wouldn't go to the prom with and that I said that the only person I would go with is you." "Oh love thank you so much and I would say the same with you." Then he gently kissed me until I couldn't breathe. He leaned back up and said "Love how bad did he hurt you?" Once I regained my breath, I said, "He punched me in my stomach and broke 3 ribs and then I got furious and punched him in the face and it didn't faze him but it broke my hand in 4 places." "I'm so sorry that he hurt you and will talk to him later but I'm glad you tried to put a fight and not let him control you." "Thanks, you can go ahead and talk to him, I want to go back to sleep ok." "Alright love I'll be back as soon as possible." Then he gave me a goodbye kiss to take care of business with Mike.

Chapter 4 (Edward's POV)

When I left my beloved I literally ran straight to that bastard's house to tear him limb him limb for hurting her. When I got to his house I jumped right up to his window where I could smell Bella's scent so I'm sure she tried to climb out, for that I'm proud of her, but right now I'm busy tiring to find that bitch Mike Newton. When I did, he yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I confidently said, "I'm your worst nightmare bitch." He said "Oh and why that is?" He had no idea what was coming to him. "Well when somebody hurts my Bella then I will kill them with no mercy." "Well I thought you didn't love her anymore, so that's why you left her!" That really pissed me off big time! "YOU BITCH, I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING HER, I LEFT FOR HER OWN SAFETY BUT APPARENTLY I CAN'T! So furious that he actually tired to punch me but of course, I was quicker and grabbed his hand and flipped his whole body on the floor and kicked him so hard that I broke most of his ribs. He still tired to up a fight, (what a wimp) and stood up very shortly before I knocked him back down with a punch that that I'm pretty sure broke his jaw and which knocked him unconscious! I then whispered in his ear "that's for Bella" Good! I hope he has a miserable life for what he did to my Bella! When I was finished, I quickly and quietly jumped out of the window and back to my Bella. When I got there, she was fast asleep. Then all of a suddenly she started to move around so I rushed to her side and tried to calm her down. Apparently that didn't help and she started screaming "Please don't Mike, don't please don't". I was shaking her gently and she woke up and started crying so I grabbed her and held her and let her cry on my shoulder. I was telling her "It's alright, my Bella, he's gone I took care of him, I'm here don't worry". When she finished crying, she whispered "Thanks Edward for coming back when you did because I was afraid that he would kill me." "Your welcome Bella and please don't worry anymore my love, I took care of him and I'm pretty sure he won't being walking or talking for a good while." "I really love you Edward and I don't want you to leave me again so he can't hurt me anymore," she said when she lead her head on my chest. "My Bella it was a stupid for me to leave you and I'm more sorry then I can say but I swear that will not leave your side" I said as placed gently kisses on her head and brushed her hair out of her face so I could place I gently kiss on her lips and then she fell gently back asleep in my arms where she will be for eternity.

Chapter 5 (Bella's POV)

When Edward left I fell, back asleep, well aware that Edward would take care of Mike for me, but of course, that didn't stop me from still having the worst nightmare of all. It was about when I was still with Mike in his bedroom. He was beating me up because I wouldn't kiss him. He punched me multiple times until I couldn't feel my stomach anymore. Then he took by the arms and threw me against the several times until my legs were broken because they hit the wall so much and they hurt so much! Then I started shaking but then I realized that it was somebody tiring to wake me up. I quickly woke up and thought it was Mike but it was Edward and I did the most stupid ever. I started balling like a baby and then he took it the wrong way and pulled me in his arms so I decided not to tell him the real reason that I was crying because I secretly loved being in his arms. I felt so safe and protected when he held me, so I just cried in his chest and then he was soothing me, which worked. Then I fell back asleep in the arms of my whole life and realized that he will never leave me ever, which felt pretty damn great to me!

When I woke up I realized that I was in the bed. I look around and found him sitting in the chair reading "Romeo & Juliet". Then I asked him "When will be able to get out of here because this bed is so not comfortable, I like sleeping in your arms better." "Thanks love, well you'll be getting out today once they do the paperwork to check you out. " Great but do I have to go back to school, I don't feel comfortable going back knowing that _he_ will be there?" "Of course not love, I already talked to Charlie this morning and he understands and asked him if you can stay with me and he said yes until you feel better." "That's awesome, but where are you staying?" "That's already taking of my love; we'll be staying at our old house." "Thanks that sounds awesome." "Your welcome my love." Then the doctor came in and told me "Well Ms. Swan looks like you'll be leaving today." "That sounds great to hear doc." Then I got up and went to hold Edward's hand while we went to the reception desk. Then I was off to my new house for a long time. I could not get any damn happier then I am right now!

Chapter 6 (Bella's POV)

When we pulled up to his old house, I realized that it did not change one bit since they left. Edward helped me out the car, grabbed my bags, and led me to his room that still looks so beautiful. Then I started getting real tired so I asked Edward "I'm real tired, can I sleep on your couch?" "Of course love and while you sleep I'll make you some lunch." "Thanks Edward, I love you" "Same here my love and I always will." Then I reached up and kissed him and he gently kissed me back and went off downstairs. When I changed into my pjs I snuggled on his couch, which let me, mind you smelled SO GOOD, and went fast asleep and nightmare free which was a surprise. When I woke up I saw that I was in the forest and when I saw _him _push the knife towards and he stabbed me the first time I literally passed out and felt nothing else.

Chapter 7 (Edward's POV)

Where I went bring Bella's lunch to my room. I realized that she was gone and that my window was broken. Also I could smell the bitch's scent so I quickly ran out the window and tried to follow Bella's scent and found her on the ground bleeding. Then Mike showed up with a big butcher knife. I ran up to him and smacked him to the ground and yelled "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?" He angrily said "ITOLD HER IF SHE TOLD ANYBODY THAT SHE WOULD DIE!" "Well know I'm going to kill you for hurting my Bella!" "I like to see you try!" I then took his neck and broke it and yanked it off I checked her heart rate and it was fast so I tried to find the source of the bleeding and it was on her left arm. To see if she was conscious I asked her "My Bella can you here me are you in pain?" She didn't answer so I quickly picked her up and rushed her to my house. I sat her down on the couch and quickly ran to get my phone so I could call Carlisle. I quickly dialed his number; he picked up on the first ring. "Edward what's wrong? Is it Bella?" "Yes Carlisle it's Bella, she was stabbed multiple times in her left arm in the same area." Well have you cleaned it yet?" "No I'll do that now." I ran to the kitchen to get a clean cloth and ran warm water over it and ran back to gently rub it against her arm to clean it. "Ok I cleaned it, should I see how deep the cuts are?" "Yes son that would great." So I gently touch the cuts and it felt deep. "Carlisle they feel real deep can I bring her to you? I don't trust this town anymore because there is too much violence for Bella." "Of course but at least cover up the wound so it won't get infected when you come here." "Ok thanks dad you are a major help!" "Thank you son and I'll see you soon!" Ok bye!" I saw Bella quickly shoot up and started looking around. She yelled, "WHERETHE HELL AM I?"

Chapter 8(Edward's POV)

"Sweetheart your back at the house it's me Edward." then she quickly ran and jumped on my lap and started crying on my chest so I put my arms around her and started rubbing her back to calm down. Apparently it didn't work because she started screaming "OH GOD EDWARD IT WAS HORRIBLE HE JUST SNATCHED ME UP AND THREW ME ON THE GROUND AND STARTED STABBING ME REAL HARD AND IT HURT ME SO MUCH EDWARD!" " It's alright my love, I killed him, he won't hurt you anymore I promise, just to make sure I'm going to take you to the rest of the family and so Carlisle can look at the cuts because there pretty deep." "Ya, they hurt a lot too!" "Well I can give you some Tylenol if you want?" "That would be great." "Alright I'll be right back "I went to get her some Tylenol. I came back and she eagerly took them. "Thanks" she whispered. "Anything for you my love, you should get some sleep, we got a busy day tomorrow. " "Ok, but can you sleep with me I'm not comfortable sleeping by myself just yet." "Of course my Bella, I carry you upstairs ok." "Thanks." Then I gently picked her up and took her to my room. While she went to go change, I sat on the couch waiting for her. She came back and eagerly jumping on my lap and snuggle on my chest. I wrapped my arms around. "thanks for sleeping with me." She turned around and kissed me. "Anything to keep danger away from you." Then I kissed her back and she turned back around and went to sleep. She looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps. Then there was a knock at the door. "Edward, I think you should go get that. I'll be fine." "Alright my love I'll be right back." Then I gently picked her off my lap and gently put her down on the couch and kissed her before I went downstairs. When I went downstairs and opened the door, I found 2 huge boys. When I tried to ask them they took me by the arms and dragged me but I grabbed the door and held on to it tiring to get them off of me but apparently they were stronger (that's very hard to believe) and I snatched the door off its hinges. They dragged me a little but I yanked them off my shoulders and them and yanked them together which knock them out. Then I quickly ran back to Bella. She was at the door with a frantic look on her face and she was shaking. I quickly took her in arms and said very softly "Bella I'm fine." She all of a suddenly got an angry look on her face and stepped out of my hold and shouted " DON'T WORRY, Edward 2 huge boys literally dragged you out of here and you expect me not to worry!" "Bella, you got to have more faith in me then that, which I'm 100 times stronger then the average human man is, strong or not!" "Ok, I'm sorry; I just don't won't anything to happen to you, I don't want to lose you!" "My love, I swear that nothing will happen to me and that I will not leave your side ok." "Ok" Then we kissed and went back upstairs and she went back to sleep.


End file.
